Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pedal device for an electronic percussion instrument. In particular, the invention relates to a pedal device for an electronic percussion instrument, which is capable of accurately detecting rotation of a pedal and achieves part commonality.
Description of Related Art
Among pedal devices that have a pedal configured to rotate when stepped by the player, some pedal devices simulate hi-hat or bass drum to be used in an electronic percussion instrument with a detection means for detecting rotation of the pedal.
The pedal device for the electronic percussion instrument that simulates hi-hat and the pedal device for the electronic percussion instrument that simulates bass drum may use different detection means. In such a case, traditionally different pedal devices that have different structures for disposing the detection means are used in the electronic percussion instrument that simulates hi-hat and the electronic percussion instrument that simulates bass drum.
Regarding this, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-250305 (FIG. 1, etc.) discloses a pedal device that can be used in both the electronic percussion instrument that simulates hi-hat and the electronic percussion instrument that simulates bass drum.
According to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-250305, however, the first disposing part (first portion) for disposing the first sensor (first detection means) is closer to the rotation shaft than the coil spring (force applying means). In addition, the second disposing part (second portion) for disposing the second sensor (second detection means) is farther away from the rotation shaft than the coil spring.
In this situation, in the foot board (pedal), the portion pressing the first sensor is closer to the rotation shaft than the portion pressing the second sensor. Thus, the displacement of the portion that presses the first sensor as the foot board rotates is small. As a result, compared with the second sensor, the first sensor has low detection accuracy with respect to the rotation of the foot board.